<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PDA: Parabatai Displaying Affection by LaDeeDa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040954">PDA: Parabatai Displaying Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa'>LaDeeDa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Training exercise turns into make-out session, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Jace have been together as a couple for a while, but they’ve been pretty low-key about their relationship in front of others… until now.</p>
<p>A four-part short story showing the escalation of Jace’s public displays of affection and Alec’s embarrassment/enjoyment at his boyfriend’s antics.</p>
<p>Part 1: Embrace<br/>Part 2: Kiss<br/>Part 3: Make-out<br/>Part 4: Handjob</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec couldn’t believe Isabelle was still talking. The clock showed barely thirty minutes had passed, but it felt as though he had been standing in the strategy room listening to his sister drone for hours. Of course, her words were probably important, if only she didn’t repeat herself quite so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The balls of his feet were beginning to ache and he let his body sway a little to relieve the pressure. It worked for a few moments but what he truly needed was a break from this meeting, to go and relax in his room for a bit…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...and that’s why I think we should…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of firm arms slid around him, trapping his biceps to his body and squeezing him affectionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec glanced up as inconspicuously as he could manage. Jace was staring ahead at Izzy, giving the occasional short head nod to show he was paying attention, as though he were utterly oblivious to the fact he had just latched himself to Alec’s back. As though that were perfectly routine in a meeting about demon hunting strategy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle took a pause to raise one slender black eyebrow at them but did not let Jace’s actions stop her speech, continuing to remind them of the Clave’s most recent announcements on safety precautions and documenting of demon encounters. Clary and Simon were listening very politely on either side of her, it appeared they had yet to notice Jace embracing Alec from behind. Either that or they were incredibly adept at pretending they couldn’t see them, despite standing mere feet away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izzy’s words quickly muted to a background buzz as Jace began to stroke the pads of his fingers over Alec’s sides, light enough to leave a tingle rather than a tickle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat as softly as possible in the hopes of catching Jace’s attention rather than anyone else’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way his boyfriend had not heard him, and yet Jace kept his eyes glued to Isabelle, apparently entranced by her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... which is why we will now be implementing a…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec pressed his hips back just a little and felt Jace lean his warm mouth into the nape of his neck, a smile stretched across his face and pressing against Alec’s skin. It was a struggle to keep a dopey smile off his own face at the warmth that filled him in direct response to his parabatai’s touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, keep your boyfriend in line.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec jolted, felt his face flush, and shrugged Jace off of him with an awkward laugh. “Sorry, Izzy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary and Simon were polite enough not to stare at them but Alec was still embarrassed that he had let Jace lead him astray from professionalism in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace had no such shame. Although he had stepped back a little, he still grinned wickedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Isabelle returned to her lecture, a hand crept up to rest on Alec’s lower back. He allowed it, but gave Jace a warning look before giving his sister his full attention.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2: Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat and dirt clung to every inch of Alec’s body. The same body that ached with fatigue from a battle barely won. His legs felt weak and his back tight. Luckily he wasn’t actually injured though, his runes had protected him well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strewn around him were broken weapons, feathers, ichor and chunks of scaled flesh. The remnants of the institute’s fight with a group of demons that had been prowling for humans to feed from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From where she was tearing off the bottom of her ruined skirt, Izzy gave him a weak and grateful smile. He nodded in agreement, he too was glad to be alive, and ran his fingers lightly through his hair, taking a moment to breath and relax. You couldn’t beat the feeling of winning a battle and knowing you were a day closer to making it to your thirties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes again with a groaning sigh and scanned the other Nephilim who were scurrying about playing clean-up and patch-up. It only took a few moments for him to lock onto his beautiful blond boyfriend. His face was mud-streaked and his leather clothing was slightly torn at the forearm and knee. Thankfully, Alec could see no blood leaking from him, so he let his fears dissipate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace noticed him staring and strode over speedily, grabbed Alec by the jacket and shoved a kiss to his lips that almost took his already flimsy legs out from under him. It was hot and desperate and filled with the fire of the fight. Jace was all Alec knew of in those moments. The lips pulling and pushing at his were so forceful it made his thighs quake. The scattered shadowhunters around them, possibly watching their exchange of saliva, only added to Alec’s flushed face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace’s hands loosened on his jacket but did not let him go. His mouth pulled back with an exaggerated ‘smack’ sound like the bubble of arousal surrounding them popping. The haze still had hold of Alec for a few seconds as he blinked up at his boyfriend and panted through his now wet and slightly open mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look so hot when you’re dazed,” Jace growled. That snapped Alec back into reality. To the battleground around them, and the eyes that would no doubt have noticed their inappropriate behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec frowned. “Jace,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Jace answered innocently, a smirk tugging at the left corner of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are a lot of important people here,” Alec hissed, glancing around skittishly at the Clave officials who were documenting the scene and discussing new protocols to be put in place to protect the humans living in the adjacent neighbourhoods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec huffed awkwardly. “Shut up,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt his blush before he saw it reflected back to him in glass window of the clothing boutique beside them. He quickly averted his eyes from his own pink face and pulled his hood up in a weak attempt to hide how turned on those two words made him when they came from Jace’s sexy mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace laughed, laid-back amongst chaos as always, slapped Alec’s ass, and ducked away with his hands in his pockets to report to a stern-faced man who seemed to be directing those around him like a member of air traffic control.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3: Make-out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Alec, you’re hesitating. Treat me as though I’m a real demon attacking you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not attacking me,” Alec replied, his frustration seeping into his flat words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft sigh slipped past Jace’s lips. “Would you wait for a demon to attack you first, or would you attempt to take it out before it had the chance?” he asked with a single raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would put an arrow through its face before I was even this close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re training with a dagger today,” Jace huffed impatiently. “So try to imagine that is all you have on you. That’s the whole point of this training.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he was right. Although Alec couldn’t imagine a scenario in which he would leave the institute without his bow… it was important that he be able to defend himself well with anything on hand. He had not trained with a dagger for far too long. Alec took a deep breath to strengthen his resolve and swung the wooden weapon forwards, hoping to catch his boyfriend out with his sudden movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace ducked under his elbow though, moving faster than Alec could think. In the blink of an eye, he was pressing their chests together. He gripped Alec’s wrist and twisted it almost painfully, forcing him to release the handle of his small faux dagger. Having been swiftly disarmed, Alec found himself tackled to the ground with a hooked kick to his ankle. His back hit the hardwood floor with a thump of dull pain. Jace followed him down, caging him in with his knees tucked under Alec’s legs and his palms pressed into the ground either side of Alec’s shoulders. His forearms rested on Alec’s upper chest, holding him to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec blew a stray strand of hair from his eyes with a frustrated puff of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cocky as always, Jace smirked down at him. His own blond locks hung over the edges of his face where he tilted it down towards Alec’s. Closer and closer he leant, until the only sounds Alec could hear in the large empty room were their breaths. Jace’s lips parted slightly and Alec could suddenly smell mint, his teeth freshly brushed and inviting him to taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jace teased him, bringing his face millimetres from Alec’s and then dragging the tip of his nose over Alec’s cheeks, chin, forehead. The soft skin of his mouth brushed the edge of Alec’s face where his jaw met his ear, but was gone all too soon, leaving the smaller boy squirming in frustration. Jace chuckled into his hairline and pulled his face down to connect their foreheads, his gold eyes locked on Alec’s blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tickling touches had gone on quite enough. Despite the firm arms pinning him at the pecs, Alec managed to lift his head in a quick jerk, just enough to close the gap between their lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The response from Jace was nothing short of feral, as though he had been starving for Alec, waiting for permission to devour him. Now he had it. He pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth straight away and began to wage war inside for ownership of the space. Alec’s tongue pushed back feebly, but the ambush had given Jace the upper hand and he found himself quickly relenting, allowing his mouth to be plundered with quiet moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he had submitted orally, Alec felt the hands by his head sliding to his shoulders, squeezing at the light muscles there. Then they traced along his sides until they reached the hem of his soft, loose training shirt. Arousal clenched the muscles in his abdomen when Jace’s hands slid under his shirt and turned rough, grabbing at his flesh forcefully enough to leave marks. When he pinched the skin of his waist it sent a jolt down Alec’s legs, his thighs jerking against Jace’s hips involuntarily. This only encouraged the blond, who freed one of his hands to grab one of Alec’s knees pull it back up against his side, opening him up to grind against. Even the tongue writhing wetly against his own couldn’t distract him from the pulse of pleasure that came from that first slow drag of Jace’s crotch against his own. He groaned pitifully against Jace’s intruding tongue but his boyfriend only hummed in amusement back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both dressed for training in cotton clothing that allowed for… extreme stretching and movements. It did not provide a great deal of protection from the stimulus of their cocks rubbing against each other. Each rock of Jace’s hips was drawing the dirtiest, most awful little sounds from Alec’s throat and straight into Jace’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace hooked Alec’s leg around him and growled into his mouth. Alec knew that growl meant ‘stay’, he wanted Alec to hold this position and Alec couldn’t really object with his body shivering under the incredible handling and grinding of his boyfriend. One hand was pulling at his nipple, the other was in his hair, tilting his head up further. Jace sucked on his tongue until he whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Jace pulled back. He was panting, his face flushed, golden eyes sparkling like a polished ring. He grinned. Alec gasped for breath, grateful for a break to gather himself and pleased to see that he wasn’t the only one affected so intensely by their impromptu make-out session. The pause did not last more than a few seconds though. Jace captured his lips again and this time Alec surrendered instantly, his body squirming every time his lips were nipped or bitten. Jace’s possessiveness, his eagerness to mark Alec everywhere, and in any way he could, only fuelled Alec’s lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jace’s hips ground harder and faster against him, Alec could feel their entangled bodies sliding along the wooden floor just a little with each thrust. He was getting close, so close to the edge of climax. Something about his boyfriend riding into him so roughly… so hard they were sliding across the room…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two going to be rolling around like that for much longer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both boys’ limbs froze, lips pulling apart and eyes flying open to stare at each other with identical expressions of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only because some of us have real training we need to do,” Isabelle added with an amused huff. Clary was hovering behind her, visibly uncomfortable with red cheeks and eyes that couldn’t seem to look directly at the pair on the floor. Isabelle had taken Clary under her wing for training lessons recently and Alec could admit she was making much better progress these days than when she first arrived at the institute. Maybe his sister had some talents outside of dressing skimpily after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a relaxed laugh, Jace heaved himself back onto his knees and pulled Alec up with him by the shirt. He tried not to let his eyes be drawn to their matching erections, lest Isabelle or Clary follow his line of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not finished,” Jace said with a smirk, “but this isn’t the only room we can roll around in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec swallowed, partly from embarrassment at Jace’s uncaring attitude to letting the girls know they would be continuing their inappropriate display of affection elsewhere, and partly from nerves at the ravenous look in his boyfriend’s eyes. There was a pull in Alec’s stomach that told him that once they were behind closed doors, Jace’s already brazen behaviour would certainly be escalating. He wasn’t satisfied yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair climbed to their feet, bid the girls goodbye, and hurried away hand-in-hand to Jace’s bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>